Undead Man and Unlucky Man
by seblaktulang
Summary: Jongin Yang selalu sial dan Kyungsoo yang tidak akan bisa mati. Kaisoo. Yaoi. BL


Undead Man and Unlucky Man Kaisoo Vers.

Ini sebenernya cerita full nya saya ambil dari manga dengan judul yang serupa (Undead Girl and Unlucky Boy) saya buat versi Kaisoo nya!

YAOI/BL

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kim Jongin, 15 tahun.

"Luhan hyung, aku memperhatikan mu beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Laki – laki manis bermata rusa itu tersipu malu, tersenyum samar dengan anggukan pasti "Ya Jongin. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

  
  


2 hari kemudian pada surat kabar Seoul News

Breaking news. Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda berkebangsaan China bernama Xi Luhan. Korban diduga meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal, menurut saksi mata motor yang dikemudikan korban dengan kecepatan tinggi oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Tubuh korban terpental seketika.

* * *

Kim Jongin, 18 tahun.

"Soojung-ah, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga menyukaimu Jongin."

  
  


Malam hari nya pada berita tengah malam salah satu stasiun TV swasta.

Telah ditemukan, mayat seorang wanita cantik. Menurut idenditas yang tertera perempuan itu bernama Jung Soojung berusia 18 tahun, salah satu siswa Seoul Senior High School, diduga korban tenggelam ke sungai karena tergelincir akibat hujan yang turun seharian penuh.

* * *

Kim Jongin, 20 tahun.

"Jennie, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jennie tersenyum lembut dengan anggukan sederhana "Aku tidak bisa menolak"

  
  


Satu minggu kemudian, pada berita mingguan Naver

Telah ditemukan mayat seorang gadis bernama Jennie Kim. Dari hasil otopsi korban meninggal karena setruman tegangan listrik di apartemen pribadinya.

* * *

Kim Jongin, 23 tahun.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku?"

Pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu terdiam kaget, ketegangan dalam wajah nya tidak bisa ditutupi. Bibir bawah nya ia gigit untuk menutupi ketegangannya.

"A-Apa kau yakin?" gumam Baekhyun

"Ya. Aku menyukai mu sejak awal aku bekerja di sini, di Park Corp" Jongin berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Ba-bagaimana ya, aku bukan gay" nada ketakutan tidak bisa Baekhyun sembunyikan. Rumor diluar sana mungkin benar adanya, Dalam hati Baekhyun mengingat ucapan Minseok "Jangan pernah mau menerima cinta Kim Jongin. dia pembawa sial. Semua mantan kekasihnya akan tewas mengenaskan tanpa sebab."

Dalam hati Jongin mengerang kesal, ia memaki kasar dalam hati cara penolakan yang sangat kuno. Aku bahkan melihatmu bercumbu dengan Park Sajangnim minggu lalu, dalam kenyataan Park Sajangnim telah memiliki anak istri.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

* * *

  
  


Kim Jongin, 28 tahun.

Selama bertahun – tahun setelah penolakan Byun Baekhyun, Jongin tidak pernah mencari teman kencan nya lagi. Ia dianugerahi atau mungkin kesialan? Yang membuatnya mutlak ditolak pria maupun wanita impiannya.

Ia tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan, pastinya semua mantan kekasihnya sekarang sudah bergelar almarhum dan almarhumah. Jongin hanya mampu memadu kasih paling lama satu minggu, sebelum kekasih nya tewas mengenaskan.

Dalam hatinya tertawa mencemooh meratapi kisah cintanya.

Berbicara soal Baekhyun, dia selamat. Dia menjadi simpanan Park Sajangnim selama bertahun – tahun. Dalam hati Jongin tertawa miris bukan gay your ass

* * *

Jongin tidak lahir sebagai pria kaya raya, ia orang biasa – biasa saja, pekerja kantoran dengan upah biasa saja, dan kecerdasan biasa saja. Ia beruntung bisa diterima bekerja di Park Corp sebagai staff tim kreatif.

Pergi dengan bus pada pagi hari, menghabiskan sarapan dan makan siang di kantin kantor. Pulang dengan bus malam pada malam hari, membeli beberapa cup ramen untuk makan malam. Itu bayangan kegiatan keseharian Jongin. sangat tidak bervariasi.

Perjalanan dari halte sekiataran rumah nya menuju rumhnya setidaknya membutuhkan 15 menit waktu tempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Saat di perjalanan, Jongin melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian khusus dengan berbagai senjata dan keamanannya yang melekat pada tubuhnya berlarian mengejar seorang pemuda manis, dengan mata bulat dengan tinggi minimal yang Jongin taksir usianya masih sekitar usia remaja.

Pemuda mungil itu terjatuh dengan luka pada lututnya, Jongin bisa melihat ada beberapa luka pada bagian tubuhnya. Pipi chubby nya terdapat luka sayatan pisau, tangan mungil nya terdapat luka bakar yang Jongin taksir akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengembalikan kulit pemuda itu menjadi mulus.

"Tuan, tolong aku. Mereka akan mengejarku selama aku masih berkeliaran. Ku mohon tuan."

Hati Jongin bimbang. Sisi kemanusiaannya berusaha menyakinkannya, tapi sisi lainnya ragu. Bagaimana jika pemuda ini seorang kriminal?

"Aku bukan kriminal, tapi aku memang buronan" Jawab pemuda itu. Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Jongin.

Netra Jongin menangkap pasukan orang dengan seragam khusus itu semakin mendekat, dengan tanpa ragu Jongin membawa pemuda bermata bulat itu Jongin mengenal baik seluk beluk daerah ini, Jongin memasuki gang sempit dan gelap samping tempat pembuangan akhir daerah ini. Jongin pikir mereka tidak akan mengeceknya kesini.

30 menit berlalu, Jongin mengamati situasi. Setelah memastikan jalanan kondusif, Jongin dan pemuda bermata bulat itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Mereka tidak ada, kemana arah rumahmu?"

Pemuda menunduk terdiam, "Aku tidak punya rumah." Gumam nya.

Jongin berdecak sebal, ia mencium aroma orang merepotkan ke depannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, hanya saja kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam – macam"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dengan bibir berbentuk hati andalannya. Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin bergetar.

* * *

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku bukan manusia sungguhan. Pada awalnya aku manusia pada umumnya. Sampai ketika seorang professor gila menjadikan ku bahan percobaan. Ia mencoba membuat zombie"

Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya singkat "Ia menyuntikan ku beberapa cairan yang menyakitkan. Terkadang tubuhku terasa sangat panas dan terkadang sangat sakit." 

Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya "Mereka adalah pasukan khusus Korea Selatan. Mereka mencoba memusnahkan ku beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah mampu melukai ku sedikit pun."

"Tapi kau terluka banyak" Jongin menunjuk luka – luka yang ada pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli "Kau akan lihat besok. Semua lukaku akan hilang tanpa bekas pada saat matahari terbit."

"Begitukah? Menakjubkan"

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah peristiwa penyelamatan Kyungsoo, Jongin akui ia sedikit terbantu dengan adanya Kyungsoo. ia membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan pagi, bekal makan siang dan makan malam. Ia sedikit terharu, beberapa tahun terakhir ia jarang mencicipi masakan rumahan, masakan rumahan buatan Kyungsoo tidak kalah lezat dengan masakan buatan ibu nya.

Hanya saja pada beberapa kesempatan Kyungsoo terlihat menyebalkan; seperti Jongin harus menyiapkan stock daging setiap hari, jika tidak Kyungsoo akan keluar rumah dan membawa beberapa hewan hidup milik siapapun yang ia temui. Pada akhirnya Jongin yang membayar hewan yang dicuri Kyungsoo. atau ketika bangun tidur dipagi hari, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengigiti tangan nya dengan keras sampai Jongin terbangun. Jongin ingin marah saat itu juga, ia merasa jiwa nya sedikit terancam. Jongin ingin marah saat itu juga, saat hendak meledakan emosinya Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi anak yang sangat imut dengan mata bulat penuh dan bibir penuh nya Kyungsoo berkata "Maafkan aku. Darah mu terlalu manis, aku tidak sadar"

Nampaknya gelar kandidat manusia tersial memang sangat mendeskripsikan hidup Jongin.

  
  


* * *

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Jongin, dan sudah 1 bulan pula Kyungsoo tidak pernah keluar dari rumah Jongin. sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat bosan, tapi Jongin mewanti – wantinya untuk tidak keluar. Petugas khusus pemerintahan bisa saja menemukannya dan menangkap nya seketika. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau tubuh nya dijadikan alat uji coba lagi. Uji coba penawar zombie.

Kyungsoo terdiam pada jendela rumah Jongin, rumah Jongin tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Ada beberapa tanaman di depan rumah yang Jongin tanami sendiri. Dalam benaknya Kyungsoo bersumpah menjadikan Jongin sebagai pria idaman nya. Meskipun sedikit kasar, tapi Jongin sepenuhnya baik hati.

Mata bulat nya menangkap sosok kucing berbulu putih melintas di pekarangan rumah Jongin, batin nya terguncang. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai kucing. Kucing ras, Persia bahkan kucing rombengan sekalipun Kyungsoo suka! Baginya kucing terlihat menggemaskan dan lezat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Plak 

Kyungsoo menampar pipi nya sendiri.

Ia telah berjanji pada Jongin untuk tidak memakan daging yang bukan di beli Jongin.

Janji hanya sekedar pengucapan verbal semata, nyatanya Kyungsoo memilih mengikuti kucing kecil ini pergi. Kyungsoo pergi tanpa banyak pertimbangan apapun. Kucing ini sangat lucu, berwarna putih bersih dengan hidung yang mungil. Kyungsoo terkikik geli menyadari hidung kucing ini mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

"Hallo kucing manis, kau memiliki pemilik?"

Meow meow

"O? Kau tidak punya? Baiklah aku akan merawatmu. Panggil aku appa, mengerti?"

Meow meow meow

"Kau senang? Ku rasa Jongin tidak akan keberatan? Kau akan bertemu Jongin daddy nanti" Kyungsoo terkehkeh geli saat mendengar kata daddy meluncur dari mulut nya.

* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo merutuki diri nya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu jalan, ia tidak memiliki handphone dan ia tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Saat mengikuti kucing ini Kyungsoo tidak berpikir untuk membawa satu barang pun, dan yang lebih parah nya lagi; bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu alamat rumah Jongin.

Ia mengigil takut dengan memeluk kucingnya erat.

Dalam hati ia menyesal, kalau ia mati hari ini ia belum pernah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin, atau mengucapkan Jongin sangat tampan dengan kemeja slimfit berwarna biru, atau mengatakan Jongin adalah tipe idealnya.

  
  


* * *

Jongin berlari ke beberapa daerah sekitar rumah nya dengan panik. Ini pukul 11 malam dan ia tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Jongin baru pulang dari kantor nya sekitar pukul 9 malam, menyadari rumah dalam keadaan lampu gelap dan jendela terbuka membuat pikiran Jongin meracau.

Pemuda mungil itu benar – benar menyita perhatiannya.

Sampai pada pukul 1 malam, Jongin masih tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Matanya sedikit berkaca – kaca dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa pada Kyungsoo. merutuki nasib sialnya yang selalu berimbas pada orang lain.

Saat berbelok pada gang sempit samping tempat pembuangan sampah (tempat dimana dirinya dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi) Jongin mengernyitkan dahi nya was – was, telinganya mendengar tangisan dengan suara kucing. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Jongin mencoba memasuki gang sempit dengan bau dominasi tidak sedap itu. Menyalakan fitur senter dalam handphone nya. Mata nya kaku melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dengan tangisan serak, hendak mengigiti kucing dalam pelukannya. Sang kucing mencoba beberapa kali berontak dengan cara mencakar dan mengeong keras.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala nya kea rah sumber suara "Jo-Jongin?"

Jongin mengambil kucing yang ada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dan membantu kucing itu untuk terbebas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Jongin

"A-aku – "

"KAu berjanji untuk tidak memakan hewan liar lagi bukan? Aku sudah memnuhi kulkasku dengan tumpukan daging segar, apa itu belum cukup?"

"Jong – Jongin, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan sialan" Murka Jongin

"Aku bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengerti. Pergi saja sialan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terluka "Mati saja kau! Kau memang zombie, bukan manusia"

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Keparat. Ia bahkan mencari Kyungsoo selama berjam – jam dan yang ia cemaskan sama sekali tidak layak untuk ia pikirkan. Keparat kuadrat. Seharusnya Jongin membiarkan zombie itu mati saja sejak awal.

Pikiran Jongin mencoba memebrikan stimulus negative tentang Kyungsoo, tapi hati nya memberontak. Sisi hatinya berbisik "Jongin selamatkan Kyungsoo" sedangkan pikirannya yakin Kyungsoo layak untuk mati.

2 jam berpikir, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali pada tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. mata nya membelalak khawatir saat melihat puluhan petugas khusus pemerintahan mengarahkan senapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri.. Jongin tidak yakin untuk menjelaskannya. Seorang pemuda dengan memakai sweater hitam sama persis yang Kyungsoo kenakan dengan celana training berwarna senada. Jongin yakin itu Kyungsoo, tapi penampilan fisiknya snagat bukan Kyungsoo.

Giginya bertaring, wajah nya berubah berwarna merah darah dengan rambut hitam nya yang basah. Jongin seperti melihat Jinchuriki Kyuubi dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. saat Kyungsoo hendak menerjang salah satu petugas khusus paling depan, Jongin berlari semampu yang ia bisa. 

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tidak ada balasan. Kyungsoo membanting 5 orang pasukan khusus dengan sekali banting. Beberapa mencoba menembakan senjata api yang mereka bawa, tidak satupun melumpuhkan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan geraman marah pemuda itu. Hati Jongin tercubit sakit, Kyungsoonya yang cute berubah menjadi monster zombie.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengigit salah satu petugas khusus di sisi kiri nya Jongin dengan sigap menumbalkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin berbalik memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menancapkan gigi taring nya pada leher Jongin.

"Kumohon, kalian pulanglah. Aku akan mengurus dia. Aku berani jamin dia tidak akan mengganggu keamanan dan kenyamanan Kota dan Negara"

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya?"

"Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku"

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati sekitar. Netranya menangkap mata hari yang baru saja terbit dengan dirinya yang bergerak sendiri? Ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada seseorang yang menggendongnya di punggung. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkaca – kaca. Ia merasa déjà vu. Beberapa bagian dirinya memberontak, Jongin menginginkan aku mati.

"Jo-Jongin."

"Sssh, tenanglah. Kita akan sampai dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Sandarkan kepalamu lagi. Kau pasti kelelahan"

Kyungsoo menurut. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalnya pada potongan leher Jongin. ia menghirup wangi aroma Jongin. sangat manly dan menggairahkan.

Mereka tiba di rumah beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo pada ranjang mereka berdua. Mengambil air hangat dan membersihkan luka dan kotoran pada tubuh Kyungsoo. baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin keduanya terdiam.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku" itu Jongin

"Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu yang tidak ada dimanapun. Aku mencarimu dan berpikiran buruk padamu." Sesal Jongin

"Kau menginginkan ku mati." Gumam Kyungsoo

"Itu kebodohan terbesarku. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo mengangguk samar dengan menghapus air matanya.

"Kyungsoo jadilah kekasihku."

Hening beberapa saat "Tapi aku bukan manusia"

"Aku juga manusia sial."

"Kau mungkin akan bangkrut karena harus membeli banyak daging segar"

"Aku akan bekerja keras untukmu."

"Aku mungkin akan bau amis pada musim panas"

"Semua orang berkeringat saat musim panas bukan?"

"Aku mungkin akan memakan dan mengigitmu saat tidur"

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau menyisakan beberapa bagian."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu anak."

"Selama kau ada disampingku."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik. Orang lain lebih baik."

"Setidaknya kau akan tetap hidup meski kau terkena runtuhan beton sekalipun. Aku mohon, jangan tolak aku."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ini yang terbaik. Satu anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan ciuman panjang pada bibirnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun saat alarm berbunyi. Tubuh telanjangnya mengeliat pelan melepaskan dekapan erat Jongin pada pinggangnya. Kyungsoo memungut pakaian yang berceceran dilantai, memakai kaos kebesaran Jongin dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Di dalam kamar mandi Kyungsoo berdecak, begitu banyak tanda yang Jongin tinggalkan pada tubuhnya leher, dada, paha dalam dan punggung. Ia bergumam pelan "sepertinya aku harus memakai turtle neck lagi"

"Jongin lihat, jerapah itu sepertinya lezat"

Jongin tersenyum ngeri dibuatnya.

"Jongin aku ingin daging gajah"

  
  


  
  


END

  
  



End file.
